Marvel Studios
Marvel Studios is the film production and distribution company that currently owns the rights to all characters based on Marvel Comics (except the X-Men, Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, the Fantastic Four, Man-Thing, Daredevil, Kick-Ass and related characters). Marvel Studios is a subsidiary of the Marvel Entertainment, which is owned by The Walt Disney Company.of April 1949: Iron Man 3 and Thor 2 are in pre-production, and a sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger has been announced. Each film released within the Marvel Cinematic Universe has been commercially successful. Disney's purchase On December 31, 2009, The Walt Disney Company purchased Marvel Entertainment for $4 billion. Both Marvel and Disney have stated that the merger would not affect any preexisting deals with other film studios for the time being, although Disney said they will consider distributing future Marvel projects with their own studios once the current deals expire. In June 2010, Marvel Entertainment set up a television division within Marvel Studios, headed up by Jeph Loeb as Executive Vice President, under which Marvel Animation will be operated. On October 18, Disney bought the distribution rights for The Avengers and Iron Man 3 from Paramount Pictures. Disney, however, purchased the distribution rights before Marvel's "6 picture deal" with Paramount was complete, thus Paramount's logo was for both films instead of the Disney logo. Marvel also began to reclaim the rights to characters that had been licensed out to other studios since the late 1990s, starting with Blade from New Line Cinema. In August 2012, it was reported that 20th Century Fox was willing to allow the film rights to the superhero Daredevil and his related characters revert to Marvel and Disney, a contracted stipulation that required Fox to begin production on a new Daredevil film by late 2012. Fox had approached Marvel about extending the deadline and becoming a co-financier for the film, but was rebuffed. On October 10, 2012, the Daredevil film rights reverted to Marvel Studios, which was confirmed by studio president Kevin Feige on April 23, 2013. On May 2, 2013, Feige confirmed in an interview that the Ghost Rider and Punisher rights had reverted back to Marvel from Sony and Lions Gate respectively, as well as reaffirming the acquisition of the Blade rights. It was later revealed in May 2013 that Marvel has also reacquired the Power Man rights from Columbia Pictures. In an interview with Collider in early May 2013, Kevin Feige stated he believed the Elektra rights were back at Marvel through the Daredevil deal. The only rights that are still left at other studios are the X-Men and Fantastic Four franchise of characters at 20th Century Fox and the Spider-Man franchise of characters at Sony/Columbia Pictures. Upon the release of The Amazing Spider-Man, Disney and Sony negotiated a two-way agreement. Disney would receive full merchandising ancillary rights to future Spider-Man films, whereas Sony purchasing out Marvel's film participation rights. By April 2013, Marvel Studios will move its production facilities from Manhattan Beach to Glendale, California, a location already populated by other Disney divisions. Gallery marvel.jpg|print logo Marvelproductions1989.jpg|80s logo Marvel_studios.jpg|90s logo 1000px-The_Wolverine.png|2000s logo 1000px-Marvel_Studios_(2013)_Logo.png|current logo Filmography Captain-america_serial_poster.jpg|Captain America (1944) 220px-Howard_the_Duck_(1986).jpg|Howard the Duck (1986) 220px-Punisher89poster.jpg|The Punisher (1989) Captain_america.jpg|Captain America (1990) Fantastic-four-movie-poster.jpg|The Fantastic Four (1994) 220px-Blade_movie.jpg|Blade (1998) 220px-X-MenfilmPoster.jpg|X-Men (2000) 220px-Blade_II_movie.jpg|Blade II (2002) 220px-Spider-Man2002Poster.jpg|Spider-Man (2002) 220px-Daredevil_poster.jpg|Daredevil (2003) 220px-X2_poster.jpg|X2 (2003) 220px-Hulk_movie.jpg|Hulk (2003) 220px-Punisher_ver2.jpg|The Punisher (2004) Spider-Man_2_Poster.jpg|Spider-Man 2 (2004) 220px-Blade_Trinity_poster.jpg|Blade: Trinity (2004) 220px-Elektra_teaser.jpg|Elektra (2005) 220px-Fantastic_Four_poster.jpg|Fantastic Four (2005) 220px-X-Men_The_Last_Stand.jpg|X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) 220px-GhostRiderBigPoster.jpg|Ghost Rider (2007) 220px-Spider-Man_3,_International_Poster.jpg|Spider-Man 3 (2007) 220px-Fantastic_Four_2_Poster.jpg|Fantasic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) Ironmanposter.JPG|Iron Man (2008) The_Incredible_Hulk_poster.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (2008) 220px-Punisherwarzoneteaser.jpg|Punisher: War Zone (2008) 220px-X-Men_Origins_Wolverine.jpg|X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) 220px-Iron_Man_2_poster.jpg|Iron Man 2 (2010) Thor_poster.jpg|Thor (2011) 220px-X-MenFirstClassMoviePoster.jpg|X-Men: First Class (2011) Captain_America_The_First_Avenger_poster.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) 220px-Ghost_Rider_2_Poster.jpg|Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2011) 220px-TheAvengers12012Poster.jpg|Marvel's The Avengers (2012) 220px-The_Amazing_Spider-Man_theatrical_poster.jpg|The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) Iron_Man_3_theatrical_poster.jpg|Iron Man 3 (2013) The_Wolverine_posterUS.jpg|The Wolverine (2013) Thor_-_The_Dark_World_poster.jpg|Thor: The Dark World (2013) Captain_America_The_Winter_Soldier.jpg|Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) The_Amazing_Spiderman_2_poster.jpg|The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) 220px-X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_poster.jpg|X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) GOTG-poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Avengers_Age_of_Ultron.jpg|Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) Ant-Man_poster.jpg|Ant-Man (2015) Fantastic_Four_2015_poster.jpg|Fantastic Four (2015) Deadpool_poster.jpg|Deadpool (2016) Captain_America_Civil_War_poster.jpg|Captain America: Civil War (2016) X-Men_-_Apocalypse.jpg|X-Men Apocalypse (2016) Doctor_Strange_poster.jpg|Doctor Strange (2016) Logan_2017_poster.jpg|Logan (2017) GotG_Vol2_poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) 220px-Spider-Man_Homecoming_poster.jpg|Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) Thor_Ragnarok_poster.jpg|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Black_Panther_film_poster.jpg|Black Panther (2018) Avengers_Infinity_War_poster.jpg|Avengers: Infinity War (2018) Deadpool_2_poster.jpg|Deadpool 2 (2018) Ant-Man_and_the_Wasp_poster.jpg|Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Venom_poster.jpg|Venom (2018) Captain_Marvel_poster.jpg|Captain Marvel (2019) Dark_Phoenix_poster.jpg|Dark Phoenix (2019) 220px-TheNewMutantsPoster.jpg|The New Mutants (2019) From Icon Comics Kick-Ass_film_poster.jpg|Kick Ass (2010) Kick-Ass_2_International_Poster.jpg|Kick Ass 2 (2013) Kingsman_The_Secret_Service_poster.jpg|Kingsman: The Secret Service (2014) Kingsman_The_Golden_Circle.png|Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017) From Aircel/Malibu Comics Men_in_Black_Poster.jpg|Men in Black (1997) 220px-Men_in_Black_II_Poster.jpg|Men in Black II (2002) 220px-Men_In_Black_3.jpg|Men in Black 3 (2012) Category:Film production companies Category:Subsidiaries of The Walt Disney Company Category:Sony Pictures subsidiaries Category:News Corporation subsidiaries Category:Fox divisions Category:21st Century Fox divisions Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Films distributed by The Walt Disney Company Category:Films distributed by Disney